Star Wars: The Dark before the Dawn
by Drafgon
Summary: During the height of the Empire's Reign over the galaxy, before the dawn of Rebellion or the glimmer of a New Hope, an Elite team of the Empires greatest was formed. They held one task; route out, and Destroy the Sparks of Rebellion across the galaxy. However, fate has other plans, the end of the Empire is about to begin. -Set Between SW:RotS and Rebels. M rating to be safe-


Chapter 1: Discount Killings with a side of Sith.

Caiden laid flat atop one of the many towers in Imperial City, his focus aimed down the sights of his rifle, waiting for his target to emerge and come into view. Caiden's target? One of the Alderaanian noble, one with suspected ties to a growing rebellion in the far outer rim planets. Caiden, was one of the Empires most elite snipers, working under the elusive Imperial Intelligence, his job was to silence all threats to the Empire without leaving any trace of Imperial involvement. To achieve this, Caiden had stolen the rifle of a Bounty Hunter and used the Empire's most advanced stealth tech to conceal his location. A moment went by, then another, and finally the noble, a tall bald man, guarded by two soldiers, came into view. After a moment to confirm his identity, Caiden was given the all-clear to eliminate the target. Not a moment after the all-clear entered Caiden's ear, the noble laid dead; a single blaster shot pierced between his eyes. Chaos broke out all around the now dead noble as his soldiers frantically searched for the assassin, they would have no such luck. Caiden was already four blocks away, speeding through the city streets on a hover bike, taking the most complex route back to Intelligence headquarters.

An hour later, Caiden stopped at the entrance to the colossal Imperial Command Headquarters. The tower nearly rivaled the Senate building which stood on the complete opposite side of the city, but where the Senate building was flashy and in the spotlight; Imperial Command Headquarters stood dark and hidden away from view. This building was where every branch of the Empire's vast, nearly endless military might, received its commands; Imperial Command Headquarters was where all the orders of the Emperor, were dispatched; and it was Caiden's most hated place. As Caiden entered the tower, he received yet another reminder of why he hated so much. A small Chiss girl, barely old enough to even be in the military by the looks of her, ran up to Caiden and held up a scanner to him "Sir, as per new regulations put into order by the Emperor himself, all personnel even those of Imperial Intelligence, are required to be scanned before further entrance into the building is allowed. Please hold while I commence the scan." The girl spoke fast, but clear, Caiden was almost impressed by her little performance, it was clear the girl must've spent awhile practicing; the least Caiden could do was humor her. The scan took seconds, and as quickly as the girl appeared, she was gone, off to scan the next incomer to the tower; Caiden just rolled his eyes and made his way deep into the depths of the tower, the hub of Imperial Intelligence.

Living under Imperial rule, a certain level of fear for the authority of the Empire is always present, however as Caiden entered Imperial Intelligence, and found it completely empty; a new fear sent a chill down his spine. Instinctually, Caiden pulled out his side arm. A small cancelable blaster that despite its small size, still packed a punch. Every step Caiden took was slow and calculated, treating the familiar environment as if it were enemy territory. "Commander Garric…?" Caiden called out in a half whisper, his eyes scanning every inch of his surroundings, finding nothing but the empty chairs and workstations of the Intelligence hub. Suddenly as if on cue, Caiden heard the unmistakable sound of a lightsaber blade igniting. Whipping around, his finger finding the trigger on his blaster, Caiden readied to fight one of the Emperor's pet Inquisitors; however, Caiden paused upon seeing the wielder of the saber in front of him. Before Caiden, and holding a long double-bladed lightsaber, which lit the dark room on a hue of red, was the one-person Caiden never believed he would see again "Nina….?" Caiden muttered, though his voice was almost lost by the sight of her.

Nina Savin, a girl who Caiden thought dead. Long ago Caiden had once loved her, she was a scout for the Imperial Navy, and had worked with Caiden on numerous missions, she was the same age as Caiden and despite her station was as innocent as a child; her eyes were once a soft green color, her skin was like chocolate, and as smooth and flawless as caramel. Caiden had spent many a night dreaming of a life with her before he was told that she had died in a pirate ambush almost four years ago. Now, as Caiden stared at Nina, he wanted to kill her himself. Nina smiled flirtatiously back at Caiden, and she stood almost beckoning him toward her, the silent call almost made Caiden sick, this was not the girl he loved, this was a Sith wearing her face. "Long time no see Lyons, I've missed you." Nina teased, her voice was like silk caressing against Caiden; she was flirting with him, Caiden realized instantly, it pissed him off. Quickly Caiden steeled his emotions, and hardened his thoughts, closing his mind to any Sith mind tricks she might try. "I no longer go by that name Sith, and judging by your saber, I expect you are no longer Nina Savin either. So, tell by Sith, where are the rest of Intelligence, and what do you want?" Caiden said, his voice almost a snarl. The Sith laughed and stepped forward "Oh my beloved Lyons, how cold of you, before you would've run up to me and bestowed upon me one of your signature hugs" The Sith said, while hugging herself, her words still holding her flirtatious tone. "Shut up and answer me Sith. I've killed plenty of inquisitors and rogue Sith before, do not cross me…" Caiden threatened in response, flicking off the safety on his blaster and narrowing his eyes at the Sith to prove his threat held merit. The Sith just smirked and raised her saber in a flimsy mock guard "do not forget, who's the one with the upper hand her, you are at my mercy, you are in my web." The Sith hissed, all pleasantness vanished from her voice. The Two stood, both refusing to stand down, or surrender. A new voice, then filled Caiden's ears, a demonic voice, which made the hairs on Caiden's neck stand on end "HEMARA! KNEEL!" the command was so forceful, so overwhelming that even as the Sith in front of him knelt down, sheathing her saber, Caiden felt the urge to kneel along with her.

From the entrance of the operations hub, came in a large man, clad in a hooded black robe. His stride was that one complete dominance, this new Sith was fully aware of his own power, and the power he held over others. "Hemara, how many times have I told you, NOT to kill our pawns, it is very annoying to find new ones." The new Sith spoke overconfidently like he could've taken down the Emperor if he so wished. "Master, I wasn't going to kill him, I was actually trying to seduce him," Hemara muttered, her voice shaky and hesitant. Caiden didn't move but smirked internally " _I knew it,"_ He thought. The Sith sighed and grabbed Hemara, pulling her to her feet by her hair "I'll deal with you later" he said in her ear before throwing her to the ground again and looking to Caiden "You, Caiden, Assassin of the Empire, have been promoted. Hemara here was supposed to give you this news… clearly, she did not. To address you previous questions, the rest of Intelligence is fine, only those who have ever had any contact with you are dead. No one must know of your existence. No one." The Sith then walked up to Caiden and grabbed him by the throat, Caiden tried to struggle to no avail, and a before Caiden could even think of anything else to try, the world went dark.


End file.
